Abby O'Malley
Abigail O'Malley is the main character from The Magic Nation Thing. Description Abby O'Malley is a twelve and a half year old girl. She is small for her age, very slender , and has dark hair and eyes . She is cautious and worries a lot. She loves to ski and she is skilled at it, dreaming about being a gold medalist in the Winter Olympics; after which she plans to be a ski instructor or a lawyer . She attends Barnett Academy where she is a seventh grade student, and gets good grades. Her best friend is Paige Borden; they have been friends since second grade . She has been keeping a diary since the age of seven, and in the notebook that serves as a journal she also makes lists and maps of the places she visited . Special Power Abby is capable of sensing information about a person, such as their location, activities or thoughts, whenever she touches objects belonging to the people in question. She supposedly inherited it from some ancestors way back in her mother's family tree, especially from a certain Great-Aunt Fianna . She calls it her "Magic Nation" thing after mishearing a comment from a daycare supervisor who told her it was just her "imagination" . Because of this, her mother wants her to help in her investigations and take over the agency some day, but Abby has no interest in it and wants to forget about her powers, valuing a harmonious family life over career . Activity Early Life Abby used to live with her parents, Dorcas and Martin, in a large house in San Francisco. However, her parents divorced when she was five; they sold the mansion and her father moved to Los Angeles. Abby stayed with her mother, who started up a detective agency and works as a private investigator. They live in very modest circumstances in a shabby house which also gives home to the agency offices, and Abby has to go without all kinds of things that most of her classmates get from their parents. Investigations Despite deciding to not get involved in her mother's work, Abby sometimes uses her special power to as she cannot ignore some cases, either because she cares about the victims or feels responsible for the investigation. When Dorcas works on the case of Miranda Moorehead, a kidnapped six-year-old girl, Abby picks up a locket belonging to Miranda and has a vision of a roller coaster in Disneyland. She speaks with Dorcas, and the girl and her father are indeed found in Disneyland. Next, Abby solves a fire insurance case, after having a vision of a man setting his own building on fire to get the insurance. Abby spends a lot of time at the Bordens' home, being lonely as her mother is usually away during the day, talking and playing with Paige. Paige's brothers, Woody and Sky play various pranks on Abby, such as dropping eggs on her from the balcony. However, after an episode in which Abby "saves" Sky from the wrath of Ludmilla, the Bordens' cook, Sky starts to act very friendly towards Abby. When Paige finds out about Abby's psychic powers, she gets very excited, and tells that Abby should use her powers to solve various crimes and mysteries, even planning to set up a detective agency. She suggests to look for a certain Mrs. McFarland, find out who or what is buried behind the goalpost on the school soccer field, find out if a bill was counterfeit, and even tells that Abby should check her mother's cases and try to solve them. Abby starts to get irritated for being taken some weird fortune-teller. One afternoon, she catches Paige going through files in the agency offices and tells her off. Abby's parents spend Christmas eve together and they seem to get along really well, and they do not have their usual arguments. Abby hopes that some day they will get back together. Squaw Valley Abby goes with the Bordens to Squaw Valley during winter holiday. She and Paige have a good time skiing. Paige still continues to bug her about her special powers, and becomes angry with her when Abby refuses - and is unable - to use her powers for unimportant things, such as finding out where did some teenage boys go. When Abby and Paige are asked to look after Woody and Sky for an afternoon, Sky wanders off and disappears, frustrated because he does not get any attention. Abby decides to use her psychic powers to locate Sky, and she has a vision about the back seat of a car. She concludes that Sky climbed inside the Bordens' car in the parking lot, however, when they check it, the boy is not there. Abby suspects that her "magic nation thing" does not work anymore, just as her mother stopped having visions when she was past a certain age. She tries to use her powers again, holding Sky's pajamas, and sees the same picture about the back seat of a car. Eventually, it turns out that Sky was indeed in a car. After he is found, Abby and Paige are friends again. Reunion Abby's parents decide that they will get married again and give their relationship another try. They plan to buy a house that suits all three of them. Abby is delighted that she will live again with her parents in a normal family, and helps in the wedding preparations. Paige suggests again that Abby should use her psychic powers to investigate crimes, but Abby tells her off and says that her powers are hers alone to decide how to use. Paige reluctantly agrees. Abby is not sure if she outgrew her "magic nation thing" and if it really was more than her imagination, but believes she would give it a try if something as important as finding Sky ever happens again. References O'Malley, Abby